Rebirth
by Bonnie E
Summary: I think most fanfic writers have written something they'd get flamed for. This is mine. Setzer is the star here.


Rebirth ****

Rebirth   
by Bonnie E. 

Notes: _I know I'm going to get flamed for this one. That's about all I'll say for now._

"We are different from them. And one day, perhaps when you are a little older, I will tell you more. But for now, just sleep." 

He heard the voice in the back of his mind, like a forgotten dream, only vaguely familiar. But he was sure he knew it, or had known it a long time ago. Who's was it? 

Setzer opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in his room, lying on his side of a king size bed, staring at the ceiling. The ceiling was painted midnight blue, with a pattern of stars that emulated the heavens themselves. The painting had been a special gift from his artist friend, Relm, whom he had known since his Worldsaver days, and he still marveled at it as if it had been painted the day before. 

It was still dark outside, with just a slight halo of the coming dawn in the sky. Since his casino was opened until two in the morning and he usually wasn't in bed until three, sometimes three thirty, he knew he hadn't been sleeping long before being woken up by the voice. As he had been for almost a week now. 

He looked beside him and saw his wife, Jenna, sleeping quietly beside him. At least that was normal. He had never been one to have strange dreams before. He preferred to rely on his own instincts, and dismiss dreams as a way of clearing out one's mind for the new day. But something about this one unnerved him. Mostly because he knew it seemed so familiar. Yet he could barely remember it when he awoke. All he could remember was that voice. That faintly familiar voice. 

He rolled over onto his side and tried to forget about it, but he found that he just couldn't close his eyes again. He spent about an hour staring out the window across the room while the sun rose, casting a white glow on the burgundy walls of the room. Now that the sun was up he decided he would officially awaken, maybe walk around town to try and take his mind off his worries. But that voice was always there, haunting him even as he rose and dressed, donned his heavy robes, and trekked downstairs into the main room of his casino. 

The voice wasn't the only thing that was bothering him, however. Other strange things had been happening that had been going on for a long time, but that he didn't really think about until recently -- until the voice started to bother him in his dream. 

He was 67 years old, yet he didn't look any older than 30. Most people wouldn't complain, having aged so gracefully. But somehow it bothered him. After all, it wasn't entirely normal to age quite that gracefully. He put on an act of his bones creaking, him moving a little slower, but in honesty he was still quite able to get around as he had when he was younger. He hadn't even told his wife. After all, how could he possibly explain it to himself, much less anyone else? And nobody around him had really mentioned it, so he decided to leave it be. 

He exited from the Lyrad's Moon using the back door by the kitchen, and was out in the early morning fog which covered the city as the mist rose from the ocean. He decided to head first to the market square, where shopkeepers selling all different kinds of goods would be in the midst of opening their booths. He was hoping he could browse the jewelry stand and find a nice bead necklace for Jenna. She preferred the natural beauty of polished stone and carved wood to the sparkle of gold or precious gems. He would drape her in diamonds if she so wished it, but she didn't. She hadn't come from a high-class background and really wasn't accustomed to all the luxuries money could bring her. But he didn't mind. Whatever she was comfortable with was fine with him. He loved her for who she was. 

When he reached the booth and saw it wasn't yet opened, he decided to forget it and come back the next day. In fact, his whole mood had been turned off shopping as he thought of the voice in his head again, merely a whisper. He could never make out what was said, by far the most frustrating part, and he swore he had to be going insane. 

He found himself in the lower end of town -- the warehouse district, just east of the docks. While the docks were often busy with the work of sailors and longshoremen, the warehouse district, especially at this time of morning, was often very quiet. And unfortunately, very dangerous. It was well-known among residents of South Figaro that it wasn't the best place to be at any time of the day. But he didn't care. He could take care of himself. His metal cards were tucked in his robes in case he got into trouble. He walked by an old man who sat against the wall of a building. 

"Spare some change, mister?" he crowed. 

Setzer usually ignored such pleas, but he was in a strange mood. So he reached into his pockets and pulled out a few GP. He threw them into the man's dusty hat. 

"Thank you...thank you..." 

Setzer merely nodded, and walked on. 

Such suffering.... he thought to himself. I suppose I'm not the only one with problems. Though my problems are certainly -- unique. 

A few more buildings down, he heard a panicked voice. 

"Leave me alone....please, just let me go....I don't have anything to give you..." It was a woman's voice, and it was coming from a small alley between the two wings of a building. He rushed to see what was going on. 

He saw it through the thinning fog. A woman was backed into a corner, held there by a man with a sizeable knife close to her neck. 

"I said give me your money or you die..." the thief growled. 

Something inside Setzer got angry. Before he knew, he was reaching into his cloak pocket.... 

The thief felt his knife fly from his hand and hit the ground, and then felt the stinging pain in his hand. 

A metal playing card -- sharp on two and a half of it's four sides, had embedded itself in the wooden wall beside the thief, it's edge tinged with the crook's red blood. 

The thief looked up to see his attacker. Setzer stood ready with another card. 

"I suggest you let the woman go," he said. 

The bandit looked at Setzer very seriously, then chose to try and run away. Setzer grabbed the man by the collar as he tried to run past him. 

"No, I don't think so..." he said. "You're going to leave the nice lady alone, aren't you?" 

"Ye-ye-yesss...." the thief said. 

"Good. Then get out of here, you garbage..." he said, throwing the crook to the ground. 

The thief regained whatever pride he had left and ran away. 

Setzer approached the wall to retrieve his card. 

"Are you alright?" he asked the woman without looking at her. 

"I - think so...." she said. 

He bent down and scooped up the thief's dropped knife. "You shouldn't be walking in this area by yourself," he told her. He gave the knife to the woman. "But as long as you are, here. I don't need it. Keep it handy until you get home safely." 

The woman nodded numbly. "Thank you." 

Setzer merely nodded and headed away, back to the upper end of town. 

So many criminals in this city.... he thought to himself. South Figaro -- such a beautiful town, gone downhill so quickly after the world began to flourish again. His own casino had been broken into twice over the years. And everyone spoke of how it wasn't safe to walk around the lower end of the city at night anymore. It always bugged Setzer's friend, Edgar, king of the province of Figaro, who truly cared about his kingdom and his people. Despite all the king's efforts, nothing seemed to work on lowering the crime in South Figaro. Setzer knew the king's efforts had been noble, anyway, he couldn't really blame him. Maybe it was just too much to deal with from afar. 

After his experiences, he walked back to his casino quietly, trying not to think about all he had seen. But he found he couldn't help it. It had just had too much of an effect on him. 

By the time he got back, Karn, Marle, Daryl and Karlan were in the midst of preparing the casino to open. His grandchildren, Nathan and Heather, were pretending to play poker at one of the Dragon Poker tables. Brina, the daughter of Karn and Marle, sat at the table as well, watching them. 

"And I raise you one hundred billion," Nathan told his younger sister, putting three jellybeans in the middle of the table. 

Heather looked in her hand and only had one left. 

"I don't have one hundred billion!" she called, sounding very upset. 

"Then I win," Nathan pronounced, taking the pot of jellybeans and shoving them all into his mouth. 

"Hey! My jellybeans!" 

"I won them fair and square," Nathan said, his mouth full. He crossed his arms across his chest, satisfied. 

"You're a pig," Brina said. 

"I'm not playing with you anymore," Heather spoke, storming away to do something else. 

Setzer smiled at the exchange and walked by, surveying the work being done by the adults. He didn't see anything wrong with it, so he walked on to his office. 

Jenna sat at his desk, looking over some papers. 

Setzer should have expected she would be there. He hadn't seen her on the floor. But he was happy she was there. Something about her presence helped him take his mind off everything. 

"I wondered where you went," she said, still looking at the papers. 

"I just went for an early walk." 

"Oh. I see. Go anywhere interesting?" 

"No. Just around." 

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

"I was just looking over the financial records. We're doing really well." 

"I'm happy to hear that." 

"I knew you would be. Your money means a lot to you." 

"Not as much as you do." 

Jenna laughed lightly. "I know, I know. It's good to feel loved. And I love you." 

"I know." 

She looked up at him. "Has something been bothering you, Setzer?" she asked. 

She knew him too well. He should have supposed she would notice. 

"Not really," he responded. "I'm alright." 

"You just haven't been sleeping very well the last few nights." 

"I've just had a lot on my mind." 

"Oh? Like what?" 

"Just -- things." 

"I see. Well, you can talk to me about it if you want." 

"Maybe I will eventually." 

"Bad dreams?" 

He nodded. 

"That's unusual for you. Well, I guess we all have them sometimes. Alright. If you ever want to talk about it, we will." 

"Right now I just want to forget about it." 

"Okay. Then we will." 

"Let's just go help the others with the set-up." 

"Sure." 

* * * * * * 

Early the next morning, the Lyrad's Moon Casino closed to gamblers for another night, and Setzer and Jenna sat together at the bar. He had a whole day to think about everything, and he decided to just put it all away and not worry about it. So he did. 

"I still don't see how you can eat that stuff," Setzer said, regarding a smoked fish Jenna was picking at with a knife. 

"I'm from Nikeah, my dear. I was raised on fish." 

"Yick! Thank the Skies I'm not from Nikeah, then." 

"Well, you eat caviar. That's part of a fish." 

"Yeah, well, after spending forty gold on a can of it, I'm willing to make myself like it." 

"How did we do today?" 

"Better than yesterday, it looks like." 

"Record profits, then." 

"Yes. And I couldn't be happier about that. And you were so worried that new casino in Egan would take away your business." 

"You were right, as usual. Now people come to Figaro Kingdom just for the great gambling. Before people would just stop by if they were in town and throw away a few GP. Very rare we had people here just to come to the Lyrad's Moon." 

"Sometimes dividing the market isn't bad." 

"Maybe I'll go out and get the grandkids something special for no reason." 

"You know Karlan doesn't want to spoil them." 

"Oh, you know me. I can't help myself." 

"I don't believe how ga-ga you are over these grandkids, Setzer." 

"Oh, and I don't have the right to be sentimental about my family?" 

"You're not usually sentimental with me." 

"Doesn't mean I don't care." 

"I know, I know." 

Setzer yawned and stretched. 

"Tired already? But the night is still young." 

"Ahh...not as young as I used to be. I think I'm losing my edge." 

Of course he was more affected by his problems sleeping than his age, but he had to make it all look good. 

"Oh, no you haven't. Your bones just creak more doing things. That's all." 

"Well, at least I can blame it on being a grandpa now." 

"Oh, you...You go on to bed. I'll be right up and join you." 

"I know what you mean. I'll get ready...and meet you up there. Rwarl!" he spoke. "I'll just have to ignore your smoked fish breath." 

"Go, go!" she spoke with a laugh. 

Setzer walked up the stairs and into the bedroom above. He laughed to himself. Despite his age, Jenna always had a way of making him feel young in spite of it all. Maybe that had something to do with it. 

He pulled off his heavy capes which seemed to weigh him down more as the years passed even without aging, and hung them on the coat rack. He sat on the bed and pulled off his light boots. 

Jenna had aged very gracefully, not looking even a day older than fifty in her sixty-one years. She had lost some stamina, but that spark was still there in her eyes. And as long as it was, Setzer would be by her side. 

He leaned back on the bed, placing his head on his hands, and crossing his legs. He sighed deeply once. 

"Hmmm...maybe I'll take the Falcon somewhere tomorrow. Maybe I'll go see the opera for old times sake....see if old Maria's still there. Skies, I used to have such a crush on her...I miss Celes. She had the most beautiful voice. Not that Jenna doesn't, of course, but..." 

He laughed lightly. "Listen to me. Reminiscing about the past, dead friends. Well, Setzer, you have grown into your typical old goat, haven't you? I guess it's almost everyone's fate to grow old -- and I will grow old, I've just been lucky. At least I have someone to do it with." 

Setzer sat up when he thought he heard a commotion outside. "What the..?" 

Then he heard the screams, and it filled him to the soul. He stood up quickly and ran to the door. 

He looked down into the casino from the railing, his heart beating like a rabbit's. His eyes didn't fall on the empty safe. Instead, they were on Jenna, who laid beside it, bleeding from several wounds in her chest. 

"JENNA! NO!" he shouted, running down the stairs and to her side. 

He cradled her in his arms, and she looked up at him, the spark in her eyes fading. She tried to form words, but her lips wouldn't allow her. 

"Don't try to talk," he said, placing a hand on her forehead to brush away her bangs. "You'll be okay. I'll go out and get a medic." 

"No!" she whispered. "It's too late. Please...stay with me." 

"But..." 

"I love you, Setzer. I always will. Please...remember me..." 

She gasped painfully for air. The spark in her eyes burned out, along with all the joy in Setzer's heart. 

As she fell limp in his arms, his hot tears fell onto his face. 

"No..." he breathed, holding her closer. "No..! Not again..." 

This hadn't been the first time he had held a departed wife in his arms. He hadn't wanted to relive it, but now it was there, mocking him like a bad dream. Daryl....Jenna...both killed so tragically, so senselessly. 

He was unaware of any feeling, any sense except his own shock and despair. He didn't hear Daryl and Karlan's voices as they tried to pull him away. There was only he and Jenna...all the memories...and shattered dreams. 

* * * * * * 

Two days passed. He spent them numb. He spoke little and ate even less. He was grateful for everyone's kindness. When he told everyone he didn't wish to attend Jenna's funeral, Daryl, his sweet daughter-in-law who might as well be his own blood, held a private vigil for Jenna with him that very night. He opened up to her there as they shared their memories of her. He found that it helped to talk. And his adopted son, Karlan had taken the airship to pick up Setzer's best friend Relm who lived on the other corner of the world on the island of Thamasa. Setzer hadn't seen her face to face since the funeral of another good friend, Celes, eight years ago. Relm was also a widow, so would probably be able to put some things in perspective for him. 

He had been right. He remembered his conversation with Relm. More one-sided than anything else. But she understood his lack of conversation. Just having her there was enough. When he did finally speak, he could only think of questions. 

"It isn't fair," he said. "She was the one with the good heart. She should be the one still with us, not me. Why could something like this happen?" 

"It's hard to put everything in perspective now, so soon. The pain won't go away for a long time. I still feel it too, sometimes. But it does get better. When seems endless to you now, I know. I won't pretend to be all happy and cheerful and say 'I understand', even though I do, to a degree. I hated that more than anything when I lost Gau. People telling me 'I understand', 'Well, he's with the Great Father now,' 'He looks so peaceful...He's at peace now.' I suppose it's their own uncertainty about what to say. They think they're helping. But you just don't really care. You don't want Jenna to be with the Great Father. You want her to be back here on this world, with you." 

He nodded. "You know I don't even believe in the Great Father." 

"So I guess those comments mean even less to you. Anyway, all I really felt I needed then was what you gave me. Support. A chance to talk your ear off about Gau until I'm sure it was tedious for you." 

"You were never tedious." 

She smiled. "Thanks. All I can say, I suppose....all you'll need, I suppose, is my support. Anytime you need me I'll be only a carrier pigeon away. You can talk about Jenna as much as you want. I don't mind, really." 

He saw her eyes full of tears. He wasn't sure if it was because of Jenna or because she felt for him. Perhaps a little of both. Relm and Jenna had also become good friends. 

"Thank you," he spoke. 

He remembered Relm's smile. A brightness amidst all the gloom in his life. 

Her words had made him feel up to going to Jenna's funeral. The day was cold for Figaro, but the sun was shining. But the weather mattered little to Setzer as everyone gathered at the burial grounds in the most eastern end of the city. He hadn't wanted to face all his friends in such a bad time. He just didn't want people to feel sorry for him. 

He had declined to speak publicly about Jenna. He really felt the Priestess' words would be appropriate enough for everyone else. Yet, they weren't very comforting to him. Religious jargon and dogma would certainly be no comfort to someone who didn't believe in a divine being. 

He deftly listened to all his friends' regrets as they left the service that evening. They were uncomfortable, not sure of what to say to him, exactly as Relm had said they would be, and very little of what they said truly was a comfort to him. But he remained polite and reserved, realizing they did likely mean well. 

As night fell over the cemetery, Setzer headed off for home alone. Daryl and Karlan decided to leave him be, knowing it would probably take time for his heart to heal. 

His thoughts were very deliberate, painful, as he reached the Lyrad's Moon and wandered around the gaming floor. __

This place seems different, though I know it's the same, he thought. _Only now, as I look around, I see you. I remember the good and bad times we went through. And I think that we had plenty more good memories. _

He slowly climbed the long stairway to the upper level where all the bedrooms lied. He wandered somberly into his bedroom, once again looking around. His eyes fell on the mahogany table against the wall. __

Our deck's lying in the middle of the table, as we left it after out last game. But I look and see you there, smiling, that sparkle in your eyes...it's probably just my wish, a false hope that one day you'll be real again. 

It would all be easier, I suppose, if there was a Great Father. I never really believed He existed, anyway. It's a lot easier to believe in Fate as master of our destinies. I admit, Fate's dealt me some pretty nasty blows. Not always fair, but who said life was fair? So I guess Fate never meant for me to be happy. Not for very long, anyway. Nor did it want me to have someone to grow old with. I don't begin to ask why. There is a reason for everything. 

Because I don't believe in the Great Father, I don't believe we go anywhere when we die. Which means I never will see you again. My beloved Jenna, my sweet Daryl. You are both lost to me forever. Skies, I'll miss you. 

I know now that I could never possibly love again. I was lucky enough to find Jenna when I most needed someone. And Daryl helped me become what I am. Or what I was years ago. After she died, I changed. I stopped caring about anything but myself and my riches. I let myself be fooled by the establishment, simply because I didn't care, as long as they weren't keeping me from my money. I locked Daryl up deep inside for years. Hid my grief from everyone, especially myself. When I decided to finally face it, it had intensified until I almost couldn't bear it. 

I don't want to do that over Jenna. Especially since she means everything to me. 

Meant...everything to me. 

He picked up the Dragon Poker deck from its place, and flipped through it quickly, selecting the nine and ten of swords, and the dragon card. 

He stared at the three cards he had carefully laid out on the table where he and Jenna used to play card games and sighed loudly. He closed his eyes and shuffled them skillfully, laying them back down in a line on the table. __

Three choices... he thought. _Stay here and be haunted forever. Leave and escape the ghosts...or escape everything now. Fate will decide my life's path. _

As he picked up the deck, he glanced at the card he had picked. For a moment he set it down on the table, face up, staring at it. 

He closed his eyes, sighing. _Very well, then. If that is what is best... _

* * * * * * 

The place was familiar -- and fitting, he supposed, because he generally thought of it as 'their' place. His and Jenna's -- before that even longer ago, his and Daryl's. This cliff by the seaside was where he had spent many wonderful sunsets and sunrises with the women he had loved. His favourite place in all the world would now be the last place he would see in his life. 

He ignored the beautiful sunrise and stepped up to the edge. He then closed his eyes and lifted one foot, holding it in the air, knowing if he were to put it down, that it would be his last step. But after all, that was his intention. The cards had told him that it was best to end his life now before he could let his grief stagnate, as it had when he lost Daryl. No matter what his children and friends thought of him. It had been Fate that had chosen his path through the cards -- he believed that as much as some people believed in the Great Father. 

Until a brisk wind knocked him backwards, away from the edge. Its force had been so strong -- almost as if it was trying to stop him. 

"Curse it!" he shouted aloud in frustration. The wind was getting in the way of his destiny. 

"Setzer..." came the voice -- that voice. 

He froze, shocked a moment by its slight punishing tone. 

He opened his eyes, stammering for words in response. It was then when he saw the wisps of light pink around his face. He looked up to see that now standing before him was a tall woman that he didn't recognize. She had a distinct white aura around her. 

"Who..." he choked. 

She bent down and looked right into his face. 

"Who am I?" she asked with a smile. "My name is Siren. I suppose you were just a young boy the last time you knew me." 

He looked into her eyes -- ice blue, just like his -- with flowing platinum blond hair, as he had had in his younger days. It was as if it all became clear at once. 

"M -- mom?" he breathed. 

She nodded lightly, smiling. 

"But you're dead..! How...?" 

"I remember that you don't believe in the afterlife. But it is very real, my son. And I also know something else. You don't really want to die, now, do you?" 

He thought about it hard. It was all too strange for him to comprehend. If there was an afterlife, maybe...maybe his theories about Fate.... But maybe this was all a dream. But even if it was a dream, would his response truly matter? He found the answer in his heart. 

"No," he whispered. 

"That's what I thought," the woman smiled, sitting down cross-legged before him. 

"Why have you come here?" he asked. 

"Your fate led me to you. Or rather gave me an opportunity to speak with you. If you hadn't come here to this secluded place, I would have never been able to speak with you in private. Come here. Sit before me." 

He stared for a moment, his mind clouded with thoughts and faint memories of this woman. This was like a dream. As a young orphan, he always wondered what his life would have been like had his parents lived. He remembered that his mother had been a beautiful woman, but he never remembered her being that beautiful. 

He rose from his back and sat down across from her. 

"What do you have to tell me?" he asked. 

"Something I wanted to tell you when you were a little older. But I never had the chance. I'm sorry I've been unable to communicate with you before now, but circumstances have been very -- strange for me. I really shouldn't be doing this now. But I feel you should know about your heritage, my son." 

"My -- heritage?" 

"We are different from them, my son. You are a lot more than you seem, you have just never had a chance to discover it. Your powers were probably diminished because I myself was little on power, as sometimes happens with us. In a way, I suppose that was easier on you when you were growing up. Others of your kind haven't fared as well, like your friend, Terra. Of course Maduin, her father, was a very powerful Esper, and much older than I was when I left Esperville. You see, my son, I was an Esper. So therefore, you are half-Esper." 

"H - half...." 

She gave him a moment to absorb the news, sitting back calmly, watching his face. "I'll give you some time to let it sink in. I suppose it's quite a shock." 

"A shock? I'll say!" he exclaimed. "You mean all this time I've been...an Esper? Well, sort of an Esper? All through my Worldsaver...I was fighting for my people and I never even -- knew it?" 

"I wanted to tell you. But Ramuh advised me not to, for your own good. It made sense. If the Empire caught wind that there was another half-Esper in the world, they would've hunted you down and turned you into a slave, as they did Terasu -- Terra. But now that the Empire is gone...I thought you should know. And I couldn't get to you before now, since the door to our dimension was closed." 

"I see..." 

"You've already been showing signs of your heritage. I can't let them remain a mystery to you. Especially since you've chosen to live. If you really had wanted to die, I wouldn't have stopped you." 

"It wasn't my fate to die. I understand that. My fate was to meet you here. But who would ever believe it would lead me to -- this --!?" 

"You have been wondering why your body is not aging." 

"It has to do with my Esper blood?" 

She nodded. "Most full-blooded Espers live on average a millennia, sometimes longer. The human blood usually waters it down somewhat, but the very few half-Espers in this world have all lived several centuries. I suspect you will not be an exception." 

"That's right! I've noticed it -- how could I not -- but Terra hasn't aged, either." 

"The women tend to have their ages freeze much earlier than the men. That is how she can look 20 and you can look 30. You will eventually age, but it will probably take centuries." 

Setzer stared past Siren's shoulder at the sunrise, pondering everything. 

"Centuries..." he whispered, the wistfulness in his voice very obvious. Years ago he would have thought of the fortune and fame he could have received from being "The World's Oldest Man", but now he only thought of all those he had lost. And how long it would take to see them all again. But it was better than before, when he didn't even think there was an afterlife and that he would never see them again. Siren -- his mother -- was proof of an afterlife. Unless, of course, this was all a horrible dream. 

"How much of your past do you remember?" Siren asked him. 

Setzer thought about it. "Not much. Images...what people have told me. But I was too young when you both died for any of it to be that vivid." He looked up into her eyes. "Could you tell me?" 

"You've always found it to be a hole in your life, not having a past, a heritage, hasn't it?" 

"Yes. I think all orphans feel that way, a little." 

"Alright, then. I'll start at the beginning, then. With how I came to this world. I was sixteen -- just barely beyond puberty when I left Esperville. My mother tried to stop me, tried to convince me that the human world was dangerous, especially for someone with as little magic skill as myself, but I was determined to seek my fortune in my world. I did promise her that I would go first to the town of Zozo, where the old Esper Ramuh had a house and had been living as a human for almost a century. But I admit, I was sure I could make it on my own, so I ignored her advice and went instead to South Figaro, hearing there was work there. It was there that I met your father, the youngest of three brothers, all of whom were longshoremen. I was impressed by the spirit that your father had, the joy he had in his life, even though he admitted that longshoreman wasn't the most thrilling job in the world. But he made the best of it, and I admired that in him. I can honestly say that I think he was my destined. The fact I was an Esper mattered little, since I never planned on using my powers again. And I never told your father the truth about myself. After all, that was before the humans were familiar with Espers, beyond the War of the Magi, so how could I even begin to explain? To him I was an orphan, recently released into the world, and ready to begin a new life with him. 

It wasn't long before we were married, because who can flirt with destiny? I forgot all about going to see Ramuh because now I had a much different life to begin with your father. Times were good, he had a good job, we had a house. I wasn't even bored with my position as housewife, because despite what the other sailors and longshoremen did, your father spent very little time in the local watering holes. While the other men would sit and complain about their 'baggage' over a mug of ale, he would come home and treat me like a queen. I kept a good house for him, not because I was obligated, but because I wanted to. I even was allowed to work part time as a tailor in the tailor shop, which very few men would have allowed due to their own pride. 

It was almost three years before I became pregnant with you. Unfortunately, life in Figaro was slowly diminishing. Businesses and warehouses were closing down and everyone was whispering about recession. Your father lost his job two months after you were born. So it became obvious that you just couldn't make a decent living in South Figaro anymore. So we decided to move south to Albrook, where it was rumoured there was a hint of work in the Imperial shipyards. Your father knew of the evil Emperor and some of his organization's dark ambitions, but he felt that feeding his family was more important than a few breaches of morals. 

Luckily the rumours had been true. The Empire was hiring longshoremen, and with your father's experience and enthusiasm, he was hired. Times became better for us again." 

"And then you died...in that big explosion at the docks..." 

"One day before your sixth birthday...." Siren sighed. 

A flash of memory came back to Setzer -- his mother had left him off at the tailor's shop where again she worked part time. The old woman who ran the shop didn't mind looking after him for a few minutes. His mother was going to meet his father down near the docks, and the family was going to have dinner together in town. And Siren didn't like to take her son right down to the docks because it wasn't as safe as she would like with all the loading and cargo piled up high. But the tailor's shop overlooked the docks, and Setzer watched as his mother walked down the pathway. 

That was when he saw a flash of light, and the house shook as if there was an earthquake. The docks were now engulfed in flames. He could no longer see his mother on the horizon. 

The old tailor ran to the window to see what had happened. 

"Oh Skies..." she exclaimed. 

"Mommy...." he remembered whispering as he ran for the front door. 

The old tailor tried to stop him from going, but she wasn't fast enough. He was already half way down the stairs towards the docks. 

"Mommy! Mommy!" he called over and over, searching for her amidst the rubble which had settled in the lowlands, just above the docks. 

He stopped when he heard a faint voice. 

"Setzer..." 

He turned to see his mother, all broken and bleeding, lying amidst a pile of stones and broken boards. 

"Mommy..." he said, crying, leaning over his dying mother. 

"Setzer..." she whispered, her half-opened eyes falling on her son. "Run away..." 

"I want to stay with you!" 

"Just do as I say. Run home, get out of this area, do you hear me?" 

He nodded his head ever so slightly, tears still clouding his vision as he stroked his mother's hair. Her final, pained breath meant nothing to the child. He didn't yet understand death. 

Then the child felt a strange energy coming from his mother and he backed away from her. 

Her form changed, and a strange aura surrounded her, just as her body disappeared, and a silver stone was left in its place. An orange star appeared to be embedded on its side. 

"Mommy!?" he cried in fear, staring at the stone. "Mommy!!" 

Something compelled him to reach out and touch the stone. As he put his hand around it, it felt warm, and it glowed ever so slightly. 

He heard his mother's voice again, echoed, going straight into his mind. 

"I love you, my son. Now be a good boy and do as your mommy says, okay? Run away from here now. I'll be watching over you, wherever your life will take you." 

"Yes, mommy...I love you." 

"Bye bye, my son." 

He remembered running home, running away from the site of the explosion, hiding, frightened under a bush in the front garden. It was a long time before the soldiers came and shipped him off to the orphanage in Tzen. 

Every single sailor and longshoreman on the docks had been killed in the massive blast. Many passers-by, as his mother had been, had been knocked out by the shock wave or caught by flying debris and were badly injured or killed. Over one hundred and twenty five people were dead, plus the crew of an Imperial cargo ship which had been docking. 

Setzer had shut out the memory of the stone, of most of that day, as he often did with traumatic events in his life. 

"I remember...when you died, you became magicite. I didn't understand it then, but you didn't disappear, you just transformed." 

"Yes. When Espers die, their bodies are bound to their shards for thirty years. Our souls follow the stone wherever it goes, we have no choice." 

"What happened to your shard?" 

"I laid there all night long in the chaos as the site was cleared of death. The next day, Emperor Gestahl himself decided to examine the site himself, probably for political reasons -- and as he walked by me, I sensed a great power in him. Not like that of an Esper -- something very different. And obviously he knew there was more to me, too, because he stopped and gave me a second glance. 

I knew he was an evil man with evil ambitions, but the nature of magicite is to glow to the touch. As he picked me up to look, I couldn't help but glow. He was fascinated, and chose to take me as a prize of his visit. He sent me to one of his tek labs for mineral tests. It didn't match any of the known alloys. Then one of the scientists remembered hearing a story of the War of the Magi and Espers turning into rocks. Upon hearing this, Gestahl wished to draw my power out of me to create weapons. I tried to resist them, but it became too much to bear. I gave in. And that was the birth of Magitek." 

"You were their inspiration?" 

"I never wanted to be." 

"You didn't seem to have had much of a choice in it." 

Siren smiled. "I knew you would understand. Anyway, because I was not really that powerful, Gestahl supposed he could get even more energy from live Espers. He never supposed the magicite were stronger. So he sent his soldiers out to comb the southern continent for the entrance to Esperville." 

"He found it, I know. Then the Imperial War began." 

"And was ended by you and your friends, 'Worldsavers' you call yourselves?" 

Setzer nodded. "You were one of the shards Ramuh saved from the research facility..." 

"I was. After almost thirty years of captivity, I was almost completely drained of my powers. My magicite days were almost over. My last duty was to you and your friends. Then as the gate to my world closed, I was freed from my shard. I could wander freely once again. Our magicites still exist, but we are not bound to them. However our magic is, and many Espers can't bear to be a soul without any magic, so they stay close to their individual shards. But even with us released from them, we are still bound by one thing. If someone who had known magic touches us, we are able to talk with them. Even though you were born with no magic, you learned some from us in your Worldsaver days, so it should not be difficult for you." 

"But there aren't any magicite shards left in this world." 

Siren looked a little nervous, as it the eyes of the Great Father were on her. "Well, I could get in a lot of trouble for this, breaking Esper and portal code....but...I've managed to smuggle my shard back to this world. With thirty years of abuse, it's a wonder it's still intact. But the magic is practically gone in it. It's presence could really only be felt by the extremely magically astute. But I want to give it to you because beyond this meeting, it will be the only way you will be able to speak to me." 

Siren stood. 

"You're leaving?" 

She nodded. "I must." 

"But -- what should I do now? What -- what can I do with -- centuries...?" 

She smiled. "I trust you'll make the best of it. You are a very loving, caring person inside. I'm not sure if anyone's ever told you that, but you have to believe that. Hold onto that, and remember it when you begin to doubt yourself." 

She put her hand on his cheek. He felt nothing but an odd warmth in its place, but it was soothing to him. 

"I love you, and so does your father. We're both proud of all you've done. We'll never be far away." 

Setzer watched as she flew upwards and then floated away. 

He felt numb, not knowing what to think. He touched the magicite, its weak glow filling him with strange emotions. 

"I am half-Esper..." he said aloud, his very words trying to convince him of it. "I am Setzer Gabbiani, and I am half-Esper..." 

He stared out into the ocean as the sun rose, passed in the sky and set again behind him, his mind on the news, on everything, but most especially his future. 

His fate was to live on for centuries....well beyond everyone he loved. But now he knew he could see them all again, in the Great Father's Kingdom. Somehow that warmed his anguished soul. But what could one do with centuries? 

All at once, he thought of the old vagabond in the warehouse district. And the woman who he had helped save from a mugging. He remembered the words of his mother. "You are a very loving and caring person inside." And when he thought about what he had done for those two people, he realized that made him feel very good. Yes, it all made sense now. That was what he was to do. He had been given centuries to help people. He thought about how he could....and it also came to him. 

He smiled, rose, and went back to the airship. 

He prepared to take off slowly, knowing this would be his final ride. How he would miss the skies....but there was no time for repentance. He had a mission, and he couldn't muddle it with regrets. 

He was off towards the town of Egan, and a new future. 

* * * * * * 

Setzer heard a pensive knock on the door. He knew who it should be. So he opened the door. 

Terra stood in the doorway, dressed in commoner's clothes to help hide some of her royal identity from the people of Egan, Figaro. Setzer knew typical Figaran royal guard formation when royalty was in town on special business. The undercover guards were probably not far off, keeping their eyes on their queen and the activities at the doorway. 

"Oh....Setzer..." she whispered after surveying him carefully. She embraced him lightly. "Daryl and Karlan told us you were missing. We were all really worried about you. When I got your letter, I wasn't sure if it was just a cruel hoax, or if..." 

"Well, it's me." 

Terra gave some sort of hand signal, probably to tell the guards everything was alright. She then entered the room. 

"Your letter sounded urgent," she asked. "What is it?" 

He closed the door behind her. 

"I just have to tell someone. And I think you'll be the only one who will understand what I have to say." 

Terra closed her eyes for a moment as she reached the centre of the room. 

"What is it?" Setzer asked. 

"I'm sorry. I know you were going to tell me something, but I -- I don't -- it can't be...but I swear I feel magic in this room." 

"You must be one of those 'magically astute' people she told me about." 

"What? Who told you what?" 

"It's a long story. And it begins -- with this," Setzer said, taking out Siren's magicite and placing it before his friend. 

"Skies!" she exclaimed. "Where did you find that?!" 

"I didn't find it. It was a gift. My mother gave it to me a few days ago. She told me there's not much magic left in it anymore. But I guess you're strong enough to feel it." 

"Your mother? But I thought you were an orphan." 

"I am. You see, this magicite was my mother." 

Terra looked bewildered. "You -- your mother was -- an Esper?" 

Setzer nodded. He relayed the story to Terra, of how Siren had left Esperville and fallen in love with his father, the explosion on the Albrook docks and how she, in her magicite form, had been captured by Gestahl and had become the source of all the horrible things that had come out of the Imperial War. 

"I was almost six when my parents died. I didn't really have vivid memories of them. So when I was growing up, I had to fill in a lot, make up stories of what they were like. Sometimes they were quite fantastic, I suppose. But never in a million years would I have imagined anything like this." 

"I imagine not. It must have been a shock to find that out after all these years. It certainly is a shock to me. I mean, magic was never your strength." 

"My mother told me she wasn't a very powerful Esper, so she didn't have much to pass on. I didn't really inherit any magic at all from her. She said in retrospect that she was actually happy about it because that meant the Empire couldn't have found me and exploited me like they did you." 

Terra was silent a long moment. "What a story. Siren was sure through a lot." She held up the magicite in her hand, staring into the orange star. "I guess that explains some things. Like why we aren't aging. I always suspected it was my Esper blood for me, but I couldn't explain you. Now it's all clear." 

"My mother told me that we could live for centuries." 

"Centuries...?" Terra said numbly. 

Setzer nodded. "I didn't like it either when I heard it. Skies, what can you do with centuries? But I've thought it out, and I've decided what I'm going to do. That's another reason why I need your help." 

"A - anything." 

"I'm starting fresh. I'm going to follow my destiny. The life I'm living now -- I just feel it's over. I'm going to better myself and become a freedom fighter. Even with the Empire gone, there are many injustices out there that need righting. Only three people are going to know I'm still alive, besides myself. You, of course, Daryl, and Relm. I feel Relm's lost too much in her life to lose her best friend. I've already sent a letter to her." 

"You're going to fake your death? But why?" 

Setzer smiled. "As long as I'm alive, Karn and Karlan can't claim their inheritance. I left them a 50/50 split in the Lyrad's Moon. And since I'll be too busy for its day-to-day operations, I feel it's time they took over permanently." 

"I suppose that makes sense. One day it could be me who decides to leave Terra behind. Have you chosen a name yet?" 

"I've had a lot of chances to talk to Siren using the magicite over the last couple days. I've been asking about my history, my family. I found out that your Esper name is Terasu. I have one, too. It's a variation on my human name. It's 'Setsu'. It means 'snow'." 

"'Snow'?" 

"Yeah, I know. It's stupid. 'Illumination' is much better." 

"Illumination...Is that what 'Terasu' means?" 

"Yes." 

"I've always wanted to know that." 

"Well, now you know. Anyway, I've decided that I don't want to go around known as 'snow'." 

"What about your relatives? Any possibles there?" 

"My grandfather was an Esper general during the War of the Magi. His name was 'Sephiroth'." 

"Sephiroth..." Terra said, trying to put together the name and Setzer's face. "Yeah, I think that'll work. The Legendary Freedom Fighter Sephiroth. It's strong, powerful. Go with that one, Setzer, I mean it." 

"Well, it's better than 'Snow'." He looked at himself in the dresser mirror. "Sephiroth..." he whispered. "Yeah, it does work, doesn't it?" 

"Beautifully." 

"Alright. Then I'll be known as Sephiroth." 

She sat down on the side of his bed. "You know, Setzer..." she began carefully, taking on her diplomatic air that she had been honing ever since she had become the Queen of Figaro. "When Daryl died, you told us that you ran away from your grief and buried it deep within yourself. Are you sure that you aren't doing all this just to escape your loss of Jenna? She has only been gone now for two weeks." 

Terra stopped when she saw the pained look come back into Setzer's eyes. 

"Don't you think I know that?" he spoke lowly. "Don't you think I've spent enough time dealing with everything over these last two weeks? It isn't enough that I have to lose the woman I love in such a horrible way, and then find out all about my strange past and all that comes with it? That I wouldn't see either Daryl or Jenna again, perhaps for centuries?" 

Terra paused, the last comment especially hitting her. 

"I'm sorry," she said. "I only mentioned it because I'm concerned about you. I want to know you're doing this for the right reasons. However noble they are, it's all worth nothing if your heart really isn't into it." 

He was silent a long moment. 

"No. I'm not running away," he said lowly. "It's just that I feel it's time to move on. The world needs someone to keep fighting for it. I'll always carry my loved ones with me. I'll never part with my pictures of Daryl and Jenna and the rest of my family. I'm going to ask young Daryl to write me with updates on the family. They'll always be in my heart. But I have no choice but to cease being Setzer now. I know my destiny is before me. And that's also why I brought you here. What I need you to do is help me change my look. I don't want a complete overhaul, but I'll need something a little more -- practical." Setzer chuckled. "Funny. That doesn't sound like me, does it?" 

"Practical is not a word I would generally use to describe you, no." 

"Well, you're the disguise expert. What do you suggest?" 

She walked around him, looking him up and down carefully. Then she stepped back and surveyed him from a distance. 

"Yes....yes, I see it. We should stick with dark colours for you. You should be like a shadow. I'd put you in bright colours, but it would defeat your entire purpose if people want to take you seriously. But those long robes aren't going to be very practical. Perhaps something knee-length...leather is durable and strong. And doesn't wear easily. And if you're going to be going all over the world, you'll need a coat to keep you warm. But because a shorter coat doesn't offer as much protection from temperatures, you'll need warmer pants...and some good, durable boots. The Great Father knows you won't get far on the open roads without a good pair of boots. We should browse the stores and see what they have. Now -- your hair...did you want to do anything like shorten it or anything?" 

"No! I look like a complete dolt with short hair. But I guess I could use a trim." 

"I'm an advocate for long hair, too. Don't worry. Maybe I can do something with your bangs. And I think maybe I should tint your hair -- maybe a yellow or a blue, nothing too drastic. It's not too hard. You could keep it up yourself. I'll tell you how to make the dyes and do it so you can keep up your look. Hmmm... Well, I think we should cruise the clothing stores first, and chose your outfit before I touch your hair. Let's go. No time to waste." 

He was dressed from top to bottom in dark brown leather. His stiff leather coat went to his mid-calves, covering his arms. It was fastened at the waist by a hook and clasp. The collar covered his neck to close to his ears. The coat opened at the front, but still covered most of his shirt, which was actually more like a tank-top with straps that crossed over his chest. The lower part of the top followed the path of his ribs, coming around to his back. His pants were plain, but roomy, and were tucked into a pair of knee-high boots that were held up by two silver straps. It wasn't heavily-adorned, but it worked for him. 

"I love it. I look so -- different," he said, glancing at his reflection in a store window as they walked by. 

"I haven't even touched your hair yet." 

"The clothes alone make so much difference! I don't believe it." 

"You've dressed in the long robes forever. I guess you just got used to looking that way." 

"I never thought I'd look good in anything else. But these clothes not only look great, they're comfortable. Hmmm...I have never looked so buff..." 

"The way the shoulders are in the jacket enhance your shoulders and chest, giving the illusion you're bigger than you are, which is all part of the mystique." 

"I can't thank you enough. But I -- feel there's still something missing..." 

They walked by another window and Setzer instantly stopped. 

"Yes..." he breathed, staring at a huge sword in the window. "That -- will complete the image nicely." 

Terra looked at it skeptically. "Are you sure you could lift that thing? It looks like it could weigh a hundred pounds." 

"I could handle the Graedus, couldn't I?" 

"Relm could handle the Graedus at age 10." 

"Well, you know I've been practicing fencing with Edgar with that big sword that used to be his dad's. It was pretty heavy, and I worked up to it from smaller blades. I'm not too bad." 

"I know you did. I was there. But this store should stock Man Eaters too. You know you can handle that." 

"A Man Eater? Come on. Everyone knows that's a beginner's blade. If people saw me using a Man Eater, what would they think? I need something different, dark and foreboding. Like this one. And don't worry about me. There's plenty of muscle behind this wiry frame, let me tell you." 

"But even King Jaxon's blade wasn't as big as that one." 

"I guess there's one way to know whether I can handle it. I've gotta try it out." 

"I suppose. But if you can lift it, I'll buy it for you." 

"Fair enough." 

"He went into the shop. 

"I'd like to see that sword in the window," he told the shopkeeper. 

"Aaaaa....the finest of blades. I'll get it for you." 

The shopkeeper brought it out, and set it on the counter before them. 

"It looks even bigger up close," Terra said. 

"I know. Isn't it great?" 

Setzer took the hilt and lifted the sword from the table. He grit his teeth a little bit as he moved into a quick attack stance. 

"Hmmm....not bad. I'm impressed. Have you been practicing behind Edgar's back?" 

"A little here and there. Haven't beaten him yet, though. With this sword, I might have had a chance." 

"A sword's only as good as the person wielding it. How is it?" 

"Hmmm....looks sharp enough to split paper in half...and it's nicely balanced... Granted, it's a little hefty. But give me two weeks, and I'll be up to speed, trust me." 

"With your determination, I bet you will be. How much?" Terra asked the shopkeeper. 

"One thousand." 

"One thousand?" Terra became suspicious with the low amount for such a large and obviously good quality blade. "Isn't that a little cheap?" 

"No, no!" The shopkeeper insisted. "This sword is in top form, but I don't have too many swashbucklers coming in here buying stuff anymore. Had to mark the prices down to move the stuff." 

"Oh, you poor man....I didn't realize you were having difficulties. Is there something I can do?" 

"Oh, it's still a decent living. But when you're in the weapons business, times are always better when the world's in chaos. I knew it wouldn't last, though, so I put enough away in savings. I'm an old man, now, and don't need much more than what's on my back. It's been better since I moved my business from Nikeah to here in Egan because taxes here are the lowest in all the world." 

"Oh, Minea has become such a hard kingdom to live in because of that! It's such a shame." 

"You're breaking into your queen mode," Setzer whispered to her. 

Terra snapped out of it. "Oh. Yes. I'm sorry. Alright. Two thousand." 

"But the sword is one thousand, madam." 

"Oh, keep it. It's worth plenty more. Put it in your savings." 

"Well, um -- thank you." 

"No need. It's my duty." 

"Would you like to wear it right away?" the shopkeeper asked. 

"Yes, I would." 

"Okay. I'll help you. Lift your arms." 

The shopkeeper put the strap for the sheath over Setzer's shoulder. 

"Here. I'll put the sword in. Then I want you to try pulling it out. Because if it's too far down, you'll cut off your ear." 

Setzer tried not to seem slightly burdened by the blade which now hung on his back. He stood up straight, adjusted his posture, and seemed just fine. 

"Now try to unsheathe it," the shopkeeper said. 

Setzer reached back with one hand, and pulled the long blade from its scabbard and back into waiting position. 

"Perfect," he said. "Thanks, shopkeep." 

"No trouble. I sell the finest swords in Figaro." 

"I'll remember if I'm ever in need." 

The two friends walked from the store and back to the room he had rented at the inn. The royal guards still trailed them secretly from a block back. 

"Those guards of yours are pretty good. I know they're there, and you know they're there, but the rest of the people probably haven't noticed." 

"It's moments like this that I understand why most royalty doesn't venture from their palaces. You can't usually just make a casual trip to town without being noticed. But I miss the freedom in that respect." 

"I would, too. Now what do you want to do with my hair?" 

"Well, I'll cut off some of these dead ends. They don't look too bad. You've already had a trim recently, looks like. And I was going to do something with your bangs. Kind of a -- well, it's hard to describe. You'll just have to see." 

* * * * * 

"They're kind of wingy..." he said. He looked at his new hairdo. His bangs stuck up, somehow defying gravity. 

"But do you like it?" 

He bobbed his head lightly. "Yeah. It's just different. Are you sure my hair should stay like this? I don't want my bangs to constantly be falling in my face." 

"Just use this stiffener, and brush it properly, and you'll be fine." 

"The stiffener shouldn't wreck my hair?" 

"It's made from clearberry and ivy sap and watered down with blueflower spirits. All of them are from natural sources and since there's nothing like perfume in it, your hair should be fine. You can get them all in any herb store. And once again, the tint is only one part blue pufflower to eight parts water. If you use too much dye, you'll come out with indigo hair, and you don't want that." 

"No, I think that would make me look ridiculous." 

"If you ever do decide to change your colour, any book on dyes will tell you which extracts to use." 

"Alright." 

"Well -- I suppose that's that." 

"I suppose it is. Off I go to fight the evils of the world. Setzer Gabbiani, gambler, is no more." 

"Where are you going to start?" 

"Hmmm…I don't know. I'd start in South Figaro, but that's a little risky. Someone might see me. I should wait a couple years before going back there. Mind you, there is a definite need there. Maybe if I stay near the docks. Nobody I know really well dares go that far west in town." 

"You want to catch the men who killed Jenna, don't you?" Terra asked frankly. 

He paused again. "I do. But it won't be my entire purpose. But if I ever do find them, they'll suffer my wrath." 

Terra remained silent as Setzer turned to her. His eyes softened as he saw her sitting there silent, her mind apparently elsewhere. 

"It's going to be a lonely life out there," he said. "You're going to lose everyone you love, too." 

Terra's voice was barely audible. "I know." 

Setzer knew she was thinking of her own family. Edgar, Nala and Caitlin…he understood what it would probably be like for her. He imagined the day he would lose his children, his grandchildren, his friends. It would be horrible. 

"You'll always be free to look me up," he said. 

"I will, then. Your presence in the castle will be missed dearly." 

"I'll miss the big dinners and tours of Edgar's latest inventions. And I'll miss your beautiful face." 

"Even now you flatter me." 

"You deserve to be flattered." 

Terra smiled. "You've been such a good friend." 

"Oh, and I'll stop being your friend?" 

"You know what I mean." 

"Yeah, I do." 

He smiled his most brandish, daring smile. "So, until we meet again…" 

"Until then…" Terra said quietly. "I hope it's soon." 

"I hope so, too." 

* * * * * * 

He watched her approach from the window of his room at the inn. Her steps were deliberate, serious, as she stepped up to the door. It was typical Daryl in every sense. 

It wasn't long before he heard the knock. 

Unlike in his letter to Terra, he hadn't identified himself, and had just told Daryl that her presence was needed in Egan. He hadn't given any other details. He knew she would come, assuming she was there as a lead to him, or his body. She had probably seen the airship outside the town, and had been assured something was up. 

He got up to answer it, dressed in his new outfit, and with his new hairstyle, but even he knew he would likely not fool his intelligent daughter-in-law. 

"I received a letter that told me to meet someone here?" she questioned, not looking at him at first. But when she looked up and laid eyes on him, she knew. He knew it from the look in her eyes. 

"By the Holy Skies, Setzer, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" 

"It's a long story." 

"You sent the letter summoning me here, didn't you?" 

"I did." 

"Ohhhh...! Did you know how worried I was? You just disappeared, leaving that card on the table like that, we thought you'd played some kind of Minean Roulette with them, or something! I thought I was rushing here to identify your body!" 

"Here's my body. I'm fine." 

She looked at him, then blew out a frustrated air. "You're acting really strange. Did you hit your head?" 

"I'm fine. As fine as I can be." 

"Well, then...let's just go home and we'll talk about it." 

"I'm not going home." 

Daryl stopped a moment. 

"Why not?" she asked. 

"Because I'm changing my life. I need to kill off Setzer Gabbiani. And I need your help to do it. I need you to tell Karlan and the family that I'm dead." 

"I -- I don't -- understand...I can't do that! Do you know what that would do to Karlan, and Nathan and Heather...? They've just lost Jenna, Setzer. They can't lose you, too. It's too much..." 

"Please, Daryl...I really need your help." 

She thought about it, squinting and looking right at him scornfully. "Tell me why. Why are you planning to ruin your life, and ours?" 

"I'm going to become a freedom fighter. I'm going to fight against the wrongs of this world and make a difference." 

"What? That's ridiculous! If you want to avenge Jenna's death, we should use the law! We should trust them to convict them justly. A quest like this is too foolish. You could get yourself killed!" 

"So be it, then." 

"This is a suicide mission. Please, Setzer, reconsider this." 

"It isn't just for Jenna I plan on fighting for. It's everyone. Every single innocent life on this planet. For once, I'll feel like I'm accomplishing something really good." 

"Well, I won't have any part in this. You're too old to be running around the entire planet fighting evil." 

He hadn't wanted to tell her, he hadn't planned on it. But it just slipped out. 

"Age means nothing to me." 

"What?" 

"I'm not going to grow old. Not for a very long time." 

He relayed the story to Daryl and something in her eyes softened. 

"I still don't understand why you have to go now. If you have so many years, why do you have to leave us now?" 

He paused a moment, thinking that he would have to explain it from the heart. "The morning before Jenna was killed, I was walking down in the warehouse district of town...." 

"The warehouse district? Are you insane?" 

"I don't know what led me down there. But I think what I saw was important. There was so much suffering there. People sleeping in the streets, barely surviving. I couldn't help but pity them. I also helped a woman who was being mugged....I thought it was strange for me at the time...you know, actually helping other people, but....it made me feel -- whole, in a way. I couldn't describe it back then, but I've given it a lot of thought. And I know this is the right thing to do. And the right time." 

"Your heart seems really devoted to this..." Daryl said. "But I still don't like it." 

"You don't need to. Just say you'll help me." 

She sighed. "I can't sway you if you're so determined. If you truly feel this is your destiny...I wish you success in your mission. I can't stand in the way of that, I suppose." 

Setzer nodded. "Thank you..." 

He looked at Daryl one last time. 

"I'll miss you," he said. 

"Me too. We all will." 

"I'll always be looking over you." 

"I know you will." 

Daryl took him in her arms. "You've been like a father to me. Thank you for being there. For putting a roof over my head, and giving me a chance to make the most of my life. Nobody wanted either Karlan or I. Not even my real father came looking for me through it all. But you offered us a place in your home and your family, made us feel loved and you accepted us for who we were. I love you, Setzer. That will never change. Even to my dying day." 

"I love you, too. Don't you forget that." 

"I won't. Not ever." 

"Well, I'd better go before I change my mind." 

Daryl merely nodded and released him. 

"Farewell..." he said sadly. 

Daryl nodded again, too choked up to say anything, the tears still flowing from her eyes. 

He tried to keep his own dry as he walked down the path, but it was futile. He knew she was waving goodbye, but he didn't dare turn back and look for fear he would lose his nerve. 

He remembered everyone, wishing he could have just one more day with them. But every day he wasted, more injustices were being done. So he pushed the thoughts out of his mind as the path wound out of Egan and on into his destiny. 

ONWARD.... 

_Yes, yes, I know it's crazy. But once I got the idea, I couldn't get it out of my head. So I just went ahead and wrote it, anyway. And yes, he is THE Sephiroth. It's just my version, really. *Don't kill me! No please!!!.....* Okay, flame away. But if ya liked it, let me know, too. 

* * *

Final Fantasy 6 (and a little of 7 in this case), the characters, all related stuff (c) Squaresoft. This is fanfiction, so no profit or anything was received (I wish!). _


End file.
